1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to model toy train systems generally, and more particularly to an intelligent block controller for model toy train system.
2. Description of Related Art
Model toy train systems have been known generally for decades. More recently, some such systems have adopted sophisticated electronics to provide improved user control and additional features for control. These more modern systems generally provide heightened levels of realism and user satisfaction for the hobbyist.
One basic aspect of model train systems relates to the model train layout, particularly the track layout and the accompanying trackside accessories. As to the track layout, the variations are limited only by the ingenuity of the user, and typically include at least an oval with perhaps an inner oval or circle-shaped portion, turn-outs, side tracks, etc. Layouts often include one or more switches for switching model train traffic onto different portions of the layout. When more than one train is operating on a particular layout, switches are activated by the hobbyist as needed to manage the model train traffic and prevent collisions.
For example, track layouts often include multiple sections of track designed to operate independently, sometimes referred to as a block. A block is a common designation for a length of track with an independently controlled power supply. A layout may include multiple blocks arranged so that two or more trains may operate independently in the layout, each within a designated block. For example, a layout may comprise annular blocks, such as an outer high-speed loop for operating a high-speed train, and an inner loop for operating a slower train. Such blocks are often connected via a switch, to permit movement of trains between blocks.
In any layout for operating multiple trains, a risk of collision may be present at switch points, intersections or other defined locations in the layout. Typically, switches and train movement are managed by manual oversight of the hobbyist to avoid collisions. Many hobbyists would sometimes like multiple trains to operate more autonomously over a complex model layout. It is desirable, therefore, to provide a system for automatic control of model train switching and train movement, to avoid collisions while keeping trains moving around a layout in an orderly fashion. It is desirable that such a system be capable of automatically sequencing trains through switch points or intersections, for example, when two trains approach the same switch point or intersection. It should also be desirable to provide different control modes for such a system, for example, manual control or fully automatic control.
It is further desirable to detect the location of trains in system layouts so as to automatically control static features of the layout. For example, a model highway crossing signal might be automatically activated, or a model drawbridge might be automatically closed, as a model train approaches. It would also be advantageous for an automatic switch control or location detection system to operate without requiring additional motion control sensors, e.g., mechanical, electrical or optical sensing devices, in the system. Such additional sensors may be less desirable as components of a control system, because they may add additional cost, or may need frequent alignment, maintenance, or repair.
There is thus a need for a block controller that can be easily integrated into existing model train systems, that is easy to use, that has an interface that allows the user to specify basic modes of operation, and which can accomplish one or more of the foregoing control functions.